United Federation of Planets
:"A dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars." ::- Captain James T. Kirk ( ) The United Federation of Planets (abbreviated as UFP and commonly referred to as The Federation) was an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. ( ; ) *Anthem of the United Federation of Planets ( ) History :Main article: Federation history The Federation was founded in Stree, Earth in 2009. ( ; ) The seeds of the Federation were planted during a temporary alliance in 1940-1945, in the search for Adolf Hitler. It was this that first brought together the species that would found the Federation: Humans.( ) After the crisis, the one species remained together, founding the precursor to the Federation, called the [Nations 1+1=2 Size and location :See also: Federation members and Federation colonies The Federation was located in the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. By the early 2370s, the Federation's territory was spread across 8,000 light years, with a membership of over 150 worlds and over 1,000 semi-autonomous colonies. ( ; ; ) Its major neighboring sovereignties were the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Cardassian Union, and the Ferengi Alliance. Other neighboring sovereignties were the Tzenkethi, the Tholian Assembly, the Breen Confederacy and the Xindi. Government The Federation's government was a representative republic, headquartered on Earth. ( ; ; ; ) :The exact nature of the government of the Federation has never been made clear on screen. From the information available, the United Federation of Planets would appear to be a constitutional representative republic, similar to that of the United States, prior to the 1860s. :The exact division of powers between the Federation government and the governments of its member worlds is unknown, though various episodes indicate the Federation placed great value on maintaining local sovereignty over local affairs. Member worlds were left to manage their own governance in accordance with their own traditions and local laws, so long as the general requirements of membership were met. :However, Federation law did grant the government emergency authority to override local governance and declare martial law on a member's territory. ( ; ) The Executive The executive branch was responsible for the day-to-day management of the Federation. The democratically-elected Federation President was the head of this branch. ( ; ) The Federation President served as both the head of state and head of government; as chief executive officer of the government, the President determined most of the Federation's foreign policy, managed budgetary concerns, and served as supreme commander of the Federation's military forces. ( ) The President's office was located in the Earth city of Paris on the European continent. ( ) The Federation Cabinet was a special executive committee to the President of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Executive agencies The Federation also maintained a number of executive agencies that assisted in the administration of its affairs: * Archaeological Council * Astronomical Committee * Bureau of Agricultural Affairs * Bureau of Industrialization * Bureau of Planetary Treaties * Central Bureau of Penology * Department of Cartography * Department of Temporal Investigations * Earth Broadcasting Company * Federation Naval Patrol * Federation News Network * Federation News Service * Federation Science Council * Federation Science Bureau * Starfleet - see below. * Terraform Command * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (Existed from the 21st and at least into the 23rd century) In addition, at least one rogue agency, known as Section 31, was known to have operated in the name of the Federation. ( ) The Legislature The Federation Council was the unicameral legislative body of the Federation. ( ) Composed of representatives from the various member worlds, the Federation Council held the power to create, amend, and ratify Federation law. ( ; ) The Federation Council also held a great deal of influence over the operations of the Federation's military service, Starfleet. It sometimes served as the judging body of specially-convened courts-martial, and on occasion issued operational orders to Starfleet. ( ; ) The Council also held influence over the making of Federation foreign policy. ( ) The Council's meeting chamber was in the Earth city of San Francisco, on the west coast of the North American continent. The Judiciary The judiciary was the branch of the Federation's government which was responsible for the administration of justice in the name of the state according to Federation law. Its highest level was the Federation Supreme Court. ( ) Federation law ]] :Main article: Federation law The fundamental political principles and laws of the Federation derived from two important documents: * The Federation Charter was the document ratified by the original members of the United Federation of Planets at the organization's founding in 2161. Caste-based discrimination was prohibited under the Charter. ( ; ; ) * The Federation Constitution incorporated a series of enumerated rights to which all sentient beings were regarded as being entitled, collectively referred to as the Guarantees. The Seventh Guarantee of the Federation Constitution protected individuals from self-incrimination, while the Twelfth Guarantee protected the rights of artists. ( ; ) :The relationship between the UFP Constitution and the Federation Charter is unclear. Both contain rights for individuals. It is possible that the Charter describes the requirements for entry of a planet into the Federation, while the Constitution describes the principles, governing structure, and citizen rights once becoming a member (for example, rights against self-incrimination). Other rights and responsibilities for citizens derived from: * The Federation Judicial Code, which provided guidelines and regulations related to legal issues in the Federation. * Starfleet General Orders and Regulations, a series of guidelines used to instruct members of Starfleet on the proper etiquette and policy in a situation that requires consultation for a resolution. * The Federation Uniform Code of Justice, which formed the legal basis of Starfleet court martial proceedings. Military :Main article: Starfleet Starfleet was the military and deep-space exploratory service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions were the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy, the advancement of Federation knowledge of science and technology, and the military defense of the Federation. In addition, it also played a significant diplomatic role. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Federation Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Also, Federation Starfleet vessels were frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. ( ; ) :The Federation has never been shown to have a standing army. Starfleet were deployed to combat zones, often poorly equipped by modern military standards. ( ; ) Economy The Federation's economy was built around the large scale, inexpensive production of almost all consumer goods. Replicators fill the need for almost all material goods and a pervasive altruistic philosophy of self-improvement and helping others provides most labor. The driving force of the Federation's economy was the ensuring of a comfortable standard of living for all Federation citizens, rather than the acquisition of personal wealth. ( ) Money was very seldom used in the Federation, and not needed for the life of a typical Federation citizen. ( ) However, there was a basic unit of exchange called the Federation credit, which was used in transactions with non-Federation governments, alloting government budgets, and access to limited resources. ( , ''et al.) Federation member worlds who possessed resources unavailable elsewhere were obligated to provide consignments of these resources in times of emergency. ( ) The Bank of Bolias was a major financial institution, and Bolarus IX, a Federation member planet, apparently has a market economy. ( ) :As with its government, little on-screen information was ever presented about the Federation's economy. However it bears resemblance to the socialist economic model of 20th century Earth economics. Federation Starfleet officer Lt. jg Thomas Eugene Paris referred to it as the New World Economy. ( ) Membership Admittance into the Federation was either by invitation or successful petition of a world or civilization desirous of joining. In the second case, membership was granted only upon satisfaction of certain requirements. Firstly, the government of the prospective member submitted an official petition to the Federation Council, outlining its desire to join. A lengthy, thorough investigation of the prospective member's culture followed. This investigation could take several years, and was done to ascertain whether or not the culture genuinely shared the values of the Federation: values of benevolence, peaceful co-existence and co-operation, the rule of law, and equal rights and justice. ( ; ) For example, the discovery on the petitioning planet, Angosia III, of enhanced soldiers being unjustly indefinitely imprisoned without treatment in times of peace was considered unacceptable in Captain Jean-Luc Picard's official evaluation of the planet for the Federation. ( ) Even before the investigation, the prospective member had to meet certain requirements. These were as follows: * It had to have an "advanced level of technology." The Federation's baseline definition of this term was the capability for faster-than-light space travel. ( ) * Its government had to have achieved stable planetary political unity, respecting the rights of the individual. ( ) * No form of caste discrimination was to be practiced. ( ) :See also: List of Federation members Reputation Due to its size and history, the United Federation of Planets consequently gained a reputation throughout the hierarchies of neighboring species and goverments. Klingon propaganda in the 23rd century claimed that the Federation committed atrocities against its prisoners, keeping them in death camps and torturing them for their scientific and military secrets. When beamed aboard the in 2268, Mara reminded her husband Kang of these claims. Captain James T. Kirk remarked that she had much to learn about the Federation. ( ) In 2269, the Enterprise apprehended Lokai, a native of the planet Cheron, who was responsible for the theft of a Federation shuttlecraft from Starbase 4. Following his apprehension, and, upon his initial interrogation by Captain Kirk, Lokai stated that he had heard about the starship and that the United Fleet of Planets to which it belonged. Kirk quickly corrected Lokai, stating the correct name of the Federation. ( ) During the preparation for the First Battle of Deep Space 9, in 2372, Quark expressed to Garak the direness being stuck on the station, stating that "the worst part is, my only hope for salvation is the Federation." Quark went on to introduce Garak to the Earth concoction of root beer, which Quark went on to describe as being "bubbly and cloying and happy. Just like the Federation," adding, "but you know what's really frightening? If you drink enough of it, you start to like it." Garak, who disliked the taste of the "vile" beverage, added too, that it was "insidious", to which Quark added, "just like the Federation." Garak finally take a moment to embrace the Federation, inquiring to Quark in he thought they would "be able to save us?" The defeated Quark responded, "I hope so." ( ) Prior to the breakdown of relations between the Federation and Klingon Empire, which eventually led to the Klingon-Federation War, Kurn opposed decision to break the treaty but was overruled in Klingon Council. He later stated to Worf, that the reason for his opposition was "because Gowron underestimates the Federation. He thinks they're soft, weak, but he is wrong. Sooner or later, there will be war." ( ) When Michael Eddington, the self-proclaimed leader of Maquis, commented to Benjamin Sisko on why the Federation was "so obsessed about the Maquis," Eddington surmised that it was "because we've left the Federation, and that's the one thing you can't accept. Nobody leaves paradise. Everyone should want to be in the Federation," adding, "Hell, you even want the Cardassians to join. You're only sending them replicators so that one day they can take their "rightful place" on the Federation Council." Eddington finally drove his point home, stating, "you know, in some ways you're worse than the Borg. At least they tell you about their plans for assimilation. You're more insidious, you assimilate people and they don't even know it." ( ) The Dominion's view of the Federation was less than commendatory. Following the Battle of the Omarion Nebula, which eliminated the threat of the Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar, the Changeling posing as Colonel Lovok stated that "after today the only real threats to us from the Alpha Quadrant are the Klingons and the Federation. And I doubt either of them will be a threat for much longer." ( ) As the Federation-Dominion Cold War pressed on, Benjamin Sisko was told by Weyoun that "the Dominion has endured for over 2000 years, and will continue to endure, until long after the Federation has crumbled into dust." ( ) Following Cardassia's joining of the Dominion, Gul Dukat offered Benjamin Sisko an opportunity to "save his precious Federation," by convincing them to "''follow Cardassia's example" and join the Dominion as well, adding, "joining the Dominion will save billions of lives and keep the Federation from fading into the mists of history." ( ) Later, during the Dominion War, it was Weyoun's belief that for the Dominion to absorb the Federation, following their theoretical defeat, that "holding on to a prize as vast as the Federation isn't going to be easy. It's going to require an enormous number of ships, a massive occupation army and constant vigilance." Ultimately, Weyoun personally believed that "the key to holding the Federation is Earth. If there's going to be an organized resistance against us, its birthplace will be there." ( ) In 2375, Ru'afo, a Son'a who was working in conjunction with Starfleet Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty, expressed his views of the Federation, describing it as "old," adding "in the last twenty four months, it's been challenged by every major power in the quadrant – the Borg, the Cardassians, the Dominion. They all smell the scent of death on the Federation." Ru'afo suggested to Dougherty that it was for that very reason why the Federation Council "embraced Son'a's offer, because it will give your dear Federation new life." ( ) In a confrontation in 2379 between Jean-Luc Picard and his clone, Shinzon, Picard tried to sacrifice himself to save his ship and the Federation from Shinzon, but Shinzon disagreed with Picard's assessment, stating that "we will no longer bow before anyone as slaves, not the Romulans and not your mighty Federation." ( ) Related topics *Federation colonies External links * * Category:Governments Category:Federation cs:Spojená federace planet de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten es:Federación Unida de Planetas fr:Fédération des Planètes Unies nl:Federatie pl:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet sv:Planeters Förenta Federation zh-cn:星际联邦 ja:惑星連邦